


is your life just one more lie?

by Renjy (Mauness)



Series: Enjoltaire week 2016, a modern AU [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hint of Eponine, M/M, Minor Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Not mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: AU</p><p>Thoughts of how the world/ Grantaires life is in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is your life just one more lie?

**Author's Note:**

> Not immediately following up to the previous ones. Just somewhere after Enjolras and Grantaire got together.   
> Swearing, just one time tho.

You would think that people would be polite to other people in 2016, but that is not always true. Most of the time it isn’t true if you ask me. People can still be cruel, mostly to people who differ from the standard. That’s mainly the subject of Enjolras’ meetings. If you ask him he can tell hours about all kinds of injustice. I never ask anymore. It only leads to arguments, fights and wasting our time. I may be against people, but I don’t believe we will change and Enjolras does believe that. Naïve.  
Enjolras studies politics and fights for the rights of the outcast and ourselves. Our landlord is a pain in the ass.   
His life is busy enough without arguments. 

Most of us are studying. From linguistics to medicine, you can find it all in our group.   
Some might wonder how we all ended up together in one house.   
Simply coincidence. Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Enjolras went to high school together and noticed this place one day. Then they started searching for students to share it with. It was too large and expensive for three students alone.   
Obviously, I fall out of that category with my painting and drawings. However, I found my way in thanks to the Musain. Bossuet and Feuilly met me and said I must join them. They thought I would fit right in. A lot of time I regret it, but I also have to thank them. I wouldn’t have met Enjolras without those two.   
I have the most connection with Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly and Enjolras. Not that I don’t like Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Bahorel and Prouvaire, but it just grew this way.   
I also have one other friend. We met during the meetings and she is at most of them. Her attitude might seem bad to most people, but I like her.


End file.
